This application seeks continuing support for the General Clinical Research Center at The Methodist Hospital to permit ongoing efforts of an established program of clinical investigation at Baylor College of Medicine. Specialized features of the Center that contribute uniquely to this research program are a dietary unit capable of meeting the diverse needs of all types of metabolic disease studies, a core endocrinology laboratory that provides radioimmunoassays and other hormone determinations, and a CLINFO core facility to supply essential computational and data management assistance for investigators using the Center. In addition to the provision of clinical research facilities for individual investigators from many departments from the School, the GCRC provides an essential core clinical outlet for research in the following categorical centers at Baylor: Influenza Research Center, Lipid Research Center, Cardiovascular Research Center, Center for Population Research and Reproduction Biology, Epilepsy Center, and Stroke Center In addition, a Diabetes Research and Training Center has been proposed. The GCRC also supplies substantial clinical support for work of the Enteric Disease Research Center of The University of Texas Medical School at Houston. This request reflects the anticipated needs of the broadly based and expanding programs of biomedical research in the Texas Medical Center for the next fiscal year.